


【德哈】时间玩笑

by Cacia1996



Series: 蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 《我有多么爱你》番外从未来偷一束光 照亮眼前的黑暗
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180658
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	【德哈】时间玩笑

德拉科睁开眼睛看了一眼床边的时间，八点一刻，到了小崽子要吃早餐的时候。他轻轻把缠在腰上的手臂拿开，转身吻了一下身后熟睡的男人，接着起身下楼到厨房热牛奶。

昨天是他们的结婚纪念日，夜里玩得狠了些，哈利到最后嗓子都叫哑了，只能发出嘤咛的啜泣。不得不说，这对德拉科而言是莫大的满足，就像他说的，马尔福天生就有破坏欲，把人前光辉强大的“救世之星”揉碎在自己的身下，没有比这个更让人血脉喷张的事了。

想着昨夜的情事，德拉科餍足的发出一声喟叹，拿过一只杯子，倒了一点白葡萄酒喝了一口。

德拉科确实已经戒酒了，当然也没有戒多么彻底，只是习惯性饮酒，不再让酒精破坏他们的生活。哈利对此没有意见，也会陪德拉科喝上几杯，适度的酒精能够释放他们的热情，让生活更加甜蜜。

德拉科只是抿了一口，看了一眼婴儿房的监控，被子已经扭成一团了，看来是要醒了。德拉科把剩余的酒液倒进水池，冲干净杯子放回杯架，又用手背试了试牛奶的温度，刚刚好。

拿着奶瓶推开房门，正好对上小家伙醒来的目光，瘪了瘪嘴就要哭。

“嘘嘘嘘，别吵醒daddy。”德拉科抱起婴儿床上的小奶糖，顺手按下监控器上的静音键，“daddy昨天可累坏了，让他多睡一会儿好吗？”

德拉科看怀里的小家伙含着奶嘴喝得一脸卖力，还眨巴眨巴眼睛看着自己。

这孩子其实跟德拉科和哈利没有一点血亲关系，他们甚至不知道小家伙到底是麻瓜还是巫师，治疗师说孩子的母亲是他那天下夜班在橱窗下发现的，深夜晕倒在大街上羊水都破了，他只能紧急把女人送进圣芒戈，结果孩子出生没多久，那女人就跑了。这孩子如果不是在爱里诞生的，多半是个累赘。

德拉科给小家伙配过几次药，其实大家都不觉得这孩子能活下来，他太虚弱了，据说是生产时，长时间缺氧造成的，不知道以后对他的脑部发育是否有影响。

“如果全世界都不看好你，你更要活下去给他们看。”

德拉科靠在门框上，看着自己的黑发爱人坐在小家伙的温室外散发“救世主”的魅力。

“想要个孩子吗？”他突然问。

“什么？”哈利疑惑地看着靠在门边的伴侣。

“圣芒戈不是慈善机构，如果没有人替他支付医疗费他会死。”

于是就这样了，于情于理哈利都不能看着一个婴儿死在自己面前。

孩子喝着奶忽然冲德拉科笑起来。

“papa！”

德拉科回过神。

他一点也不知道自己为什么要鼓励哈利收养一个孩子，明明他自己都一团糟需要哈利照顾，但是这个小家伙的到来倒真是颠覆了德拉科的生活，有一种叫做责任的东西无声无息进驻了他的心脏。

德拉科躲在卢修斯的庇护下躲了16年，后来14年又有哈利帮他挡在世界之间，哈利从来不要求德拉科坚强或者其他什么的，但是这个小家伙却需要能够撑起他世界的港湾。

德拉科放下手里见底的奶瓶，抱起小孩儿给他拍背。

德拉科觉得自己真的长大了，不再是那个懦弱地躲在谁身后哭哭啼啼的小孩儿，他也能够撑起谁的一片天空。

“德拉科！德拉科！”走廊上突然传来着急的呼喊。

德拉科抱着小家伙推开房门，示意对方自己的位置，可是刚刚站到门口却看见哈利站在走廊上不知所措地盯着自己。

“德拉......科？”哈利像是不确定一般叫了一声。

怀里的孩子发出一声笑声，咿咿呀呀伸着手臂冲着哈利叫“dada”。

“做了个梦终于把自己睡傻了？”德拉科走上前去想把孩子交到哈利怀里，可是小家伙挥了两下手臂没有得到回应。

“这是......你儿子？”哈利看上去真的很困惑。

德拉科马上反应过来情况不对，把孩子重新抱回自己怀里，小孩对身处的环境有种本能的感知力，已经瘪着嘴要哭了。

“你是谁？不是，你怎么回事？”德拉科拍着孩子的后背安抚他的情绪，稍微有点戒备地盯着眼前的人。

“我......你......不好意思，这里是未来吗？”哈利似乎也明白过劲来，看起来有一丝兴奋，“你看起来成熟好多，他是我们的孩子吗？”

说完这句话哈利忽然表现出一丝惊慌，急急忙忙地问:“这孩子是领养的吧？”

德拉科审视着面前的男人，露出一个假笑:“不，你亲生的，剖腹产，不信你自己看看肚子上的疤。”

哈利居然真就拉开衣服，看到小腹上一道疤痕整个人呆在原地。

确定了，这个身体里不是他家原装的爱人。

“嗯，虽然不能太确定，但是没有失忆的诱因，加上灵魂和身体的匹配度不完全，看起来很像是灵魂置换。”治疗室收起魔杖，也很为难的看着面前的人。

“怎么样换回去？”德拉科脸色不太好，抱着小孩坐在单人沙发上。

哈利揪着衣角站在一旁低着头不吭声。

“这个很难说，灵魂跨时空置换的案例太少见了，上一次据记载还是发生在200年前，患者是24小时以后自动复原的，回来以后他说以前他就有过朦朦胧胧关于未来的记忆，但是一直以为是一场梦。”

德拉科点点头，对方说自己会回去查找资料，德拉科交代他不准把这件事告诉任何人，这才把人送走。

房间里重新安静下来，哈利站在房间中央一动不动。

“想什么呢？”德拉科终于忍不住打破平静，小孩儿这会儿又睡着了，含着手指趴在德拉科肩膀上。

“你不喜欢我。”哈利撇了撇嘴。

“青少年什么的，最麻烦了。”德拉科瞟了他一眼。

“你果然一如既往是个混蛋，这幅样貌也没有让你成熟哪怕一点。”哈利不满地哼了一声。

德拉科一时有些恍惚。哈利真的很久没有这么和他斗过嘴了，这好些年来不管德拉科说什么他总是温顺地看着德拉科，等他说完亲他一下，笑眯眯地问他口不口渴。

时光和战争锉平了哈利的锐气，让他变得柔和。德拉科都快忘了，原来曾经哈利也是那样意气风发的少年。

德拉科心里没有由来的低落起来。

“不过......”哈利看着德拉科不说话坐在沙发上，手掌一直放在婴孩的后背轻轻拍打，欲言又止，观察了一下男人的表情没有生气，索性一口气问下去，“孩子都是你在带吗？我注意到这里似乎没有家养小精灵？”

“家养小精灵早都解放了，我们只请了一个小精灵来替夜班。”

“噢......”

房间里又安静下来。

“你很紧张？”德拉科注意到哈利一直捏着衣角磋磨，“你可以坐下来，又不是课堂罚站，一直站着很奇怪。”

哈利犹豫了一下，走到德拉科身边坐下，目光不住地往他怀里的小婴孩身上瞟。

“你也想靠着？”德拉科轻笑一声，他发誓这只是一句调侃。

出乎他意料的是，哈利迟疑地点了点头:“可以吗？”

德拉科犹豫了一下，把趴在自己身上的宝宝放在哈利的臂弯中，哈利的身体立刻紧绷起来，然后德拉科示意哈利坐在自己腿上，将一大一小两个人儿抱在怀里。

哈利靠在他肩膀上，看了看德拉科又看了看睡在手臂上的小孩儿，眨巴眨巴眼睛眼泪下来了。

“德拉科我好累啊。”

委屈的声音听得德拉科心都沉了下去，这才想起来问他那边是什么时候。

“六年级，德拉科。”说完哈利闭嘴了。

德拉科自觉是一个很没有创意的人，他们的告白、初吻、初夜、分手、结婚纪念日都是同一天，如果时间线是对应的话，那昨天是他们的结婚纪念日，也是六年级的他们初夜纪念日。

德拉科记得他们的初夜，不怎么美好，不客气地说是非常不美好。两个人几乎信任破裂，感情岌岌可危，两人大半年都在冷战，哈利用神锋无影让德拉科遍体鳞伤。在三周年纪念那一天，哈利突然出现在德拉科的寝室里，问他是否还爱自己，德拉科发狠一般把人拉到床上，没有留一点温存，凶狠地在哈利身上索取。

哈利哭闹着，却没有推开德拉科，在德拉科肩膀上留下一个又一个带血的牙印，手指紧紧地抠着光裸的后背。

那一天，哈利看见了德拉科手臂上邪恶肮脏的印记，德拉科哭得颤抖，问哈利自己哪里还有爱他的资格。

“德拉科，我的后背永远有你的位置，好吗？还不算迟，你回来我身边好吗？”

可是如果他不完成一切，卢修斯和纳西莎就会死在伏地魔手里，前面是爱情后面是亲情，德拉科只能安慰自己哈利身边不差自己一个，而纳西莎就只有他了。

战火纷飞的年代，感情就像蝴蝶，脆弱不堪一击，却又美好充满希望。

哈利的蝴蝶，穿越硝烟，寻找的是一个有德拉科的未来。

“你想靠多久都可以。”德拉科吻了吻爱人的鬓角。

德拉科从未在他的哈利脸上看见这样脆弱的神情，他的哈利永远都像是英雄一样，不会害怕也不会倒下，永远挡在他面前。

“德拉科，我好高兴，好高兴我们最后真的走到一起了。”

原来他的英雄也会这般脆弱，德拉科突然好恨自己的懦弱，逼得哈利不得不迅速长大，男孩就这么残酷地成长为男人，没有人替他挡住枪林弹雨，还要站在前线成为别人的希望。

“哈利，哈利，哈利，我爱你，我很抱歉。”德拉科含住哈利的耳垂，轻声呢喃。

“德拉科......嗯......”

耳尖开始发烫，德拉科惊讶地看着哈利脸颊通红，目光闪躲，刚刚初尝禁果的灵魂很快被挑逗起情欲，无处安放的欲望在灼烧。

哈利怀里的宝宝很快感觉到不舒服，扭着身体又要哭，德拉科紧张地托起哈利的手臂，环着他一起安抚宝宝的情绪。

“你真的很在乎他。”哈利说完咬了咬嘴唇。

又一个惊喜，德拉科发现哈利在吃醋。

“他叫什么名字？”哈利歪着头问德拉科。

“还没起名字。”

他们不敢给这孩子起名字，因为这孩子太弱小了，治疗师都说当时生产的时候缺氧，还有心脏发育不完全，这孩子不一定能活多长时间，名字是一个人和世界的联系，德拉科害怕哪一天就会失去他。

“斯科皮。斯科皮·马尔福。”哈利喃喃自语，又偏过头去看德拉科，“我昨晚上想到的，如果以后我们真的能够走到一起，我要和你去领养一个和你一样的孩子，我喜欢你们用星星起名字的传统。”

“你想过......”

“对，我想了，一定要养一个和你长一样的，这样我就能够拥有两个你了。”哈利狡黠一笑。

“胡闹。”德拉科被这荒谬的言论逗乐了。

他的哈利，他的哈利不会这样跟他开快乐的玩笑，不会这般放松的仰赖着他。

可是现在，这些生动的表情轮番在哈利脸上出现，德拉科感觉自己的心在怦怦乱跳，他喜欢这样的哈利，他想要他的哈利能够这样活泼。

想到这里，德拉科找来一只家养小精灵。

“能帮我照看这孩子......照看斯科皮一天吗？”

哈利听到名字的时候眼睛一亮。

“当然当然，能够照顾斯科皮小少爷是我的荣幸！”小精灵忽闪着大眼睛猛烈地点头，然后从两人怀里接过宝宝，消失在客厅。

哈利迟疑了一下，手臂缠上德拉科的脖子。

“德拉科......”

哈利脸上是很久都没有见过的生涩，绿眼睛还是一如既往的明亮，脆生生的望着德拉科，面对这张熟悉的脸德拉科竟然生出一股背德的快意。

“宝贝......”

德拉科找到他的嘴唇吻上去，他听见哈利发出嘤咛。少年的灵魂还没有感受过真正的性爱，却被熟悉了情事的身体撩拨起一阵阵空虚。

德拉科的手指探进衣摆，顺着腰腹捻住挺立的乳尖，听着哈利发出难耐的呻吟，起了坏心思，贴在他耳边压低了声音说：“你知道吗？你怀着斯科皮的时候，一直溢奶，到了夜里胸口涨得难受，哭着喊着让我帮你解决。”

哈利呜咽一声，拼命把自己往德拉科手上送，嘴上却在逞强：“才没有，你......你胡说......”

德拉科分开一点两人之间的距离，看着绿眼睛心虚地乱转，可爱得要命。

“德拉科你别闹我了。”哈利红着脸钻进德拉科怀里。

德拉科退出作乱的手指，抱着哈利的后背下巴抵在他肩膀上笑出声来：“你实在太可爱了。”

“跟我讲讲我们的生活吧。”哈利瓮声瓮气的说。

德拉科记得自己的六年级，那时候的他根本不敢幻想还能拥有未来。

哈利问过他一次，他没有回答对方，只是看着夜空想着消失柜怎么才能修好，要用什么手段才能杀死邓布利多。

他不敢跟哈利分手，也不敢和哈利亲密，关系就这么摇摇欲坠地处着。

“我们啊，是在戈德里克山谷结的婚。”德拉科抱着哈利，他选择讲一个美丽的故事。

“嗯哼？你这个斯莱特林居然敢跑到格兰芬多的地盘。”

“感谢你们‘万事通’小姐的教育改革，我们现在已经不给学院贴标签了，四大学院终于实现了大融合，如果不是因为学生太多必须要分流，恐怕现在霍格沃茨已经不存在学院的说法了，这不重要，你还要不要听。”

哈利撇了撇嘴轻哼一声，示意他接着讲。

“我是圣芒戈的挂名制药师，你是司法部正经的部长，生活无聊得很，唯一的乐趣是在空闲的周末去看一场魁地奇的俱乐部比赛，或者到你们那一大堆韦斯莱的朋友家去串门，谢天谢地你跟韦斯莱没有亲缘关系，这个世界快要被红头发占领了，政治要员是韦斯莱，魁地奇明星是韦斯莱，商业巨贾是韦斯莱，你简直不能想象，这个世界都改名叫韦斯莱算了。”

“我们都活下来了。”哈利听完德拉科的抱怨，平静地说，他抬手摸了一把眼泪，“太好了，我们都活下来了。”

德拉科静静地看着他，幸福的眼泪不断从哈利的指缝中溢出来，仿佛汩汩流淌的泉水，在日光的照射下泛出耀眼的光芒。

“所以哈利，不要放弃我好吗。”德拉科抵住他的额头，“我知道我很懦弱，因为我已经把所有的勇气都拿来爱你了。”

“我知道，我知道。”哈利抽噎着，“太好了，我们最后能在一起。”

德拉科不知道哈利回去以后是否会记得他们现在的对话，只知道这一刻，他想要为这个支离破碎的灵魂支起一个明亮安全的天空。

那天德拉科陪哈利讲了好多话，两人一起动手做了一顿午餐，又陪着宝宝在花园里度过了一个静谧的午后。

临睡前，哈利拉着德拉科的手，侧躺着微笑地看着他。

德拉科有点不确定地问他:“如果，我是说如果，假如说时间开了个玩笑，你发现我们根本不是现在这样子而且一团糟，你会离开我吗？”

“不会的哦，德拉科。”哈利还是笑着，“你知道时间不会轻易开玩笑，如果它把我送到了现在，一定是要给我点什么，不会有什么时候比战争更令人绝望了，我猜它是想要给我一点希望。”

“我爱你。”德拉科把哈利抱在怀里。

“我猜在未来很长的时间里，今天会是我全部的希望，我很开心，德拉科，一切都是有意义的。”

他们相拥着坠入梦境，德拉科梦见他的哈利对他说:“德拉科，我好累啊，接下来换我来依赖你好不好。”

好的，好呀，当然好啊，我为曾经的一切道歉，以后的人生都换我来保护你吧，从今以后我会保护你和斯科皮，我不会再躲起来，我受够当一个胆小鬼啦。

德拉科醒来的时候发现身侧已经空了，一个激灵坐起来，看了一眼时间，已经九点半了，早就过了小崽子要吃早餐的时候，他去看挂在床头的监控器，却发现婴儿床已经空了，吓得德拉科几乎是从床上滚下来的，脑袋磕在床板上发出一声巨响，疼得他抽了一口气。

卧室的房门打开，哈利抱着宝宝出现在门口。

“斯科皮你看这是谁啊？”哈利亲了一口孩子的脸，轻声细语地逗着他。

斯科皮笑得眯起眼睛，朝坐在地上的德拉科伸出手臂：“papa，papa。”

德拉科呆愣地坐在地上，只是下意识地抬起手臂，接过哈利怀里的孩子。

“这样看着我干嘛？是撞傻了吗？”哈利笑眯眯地看着德拉科。

斯科皮站在德拉科腿上笑得一蹦一蹦的，伸手去抓他的头发，papa的头发软软的，比dada的摸起来舒服多了。

“你都知道，你一直都知道。”德拉科盯着哈利的眼睛，绿宝石一样的瞳孔熠熠生辉。

“也不算是知道啦，就只是模模糊糊有个信念，知道一切都会好起来的，你会好起来的。”哈利笑着也坐在地上，挨着德拉科的肩膀靠在他身上，抬手逗着斯科皮，看小家伙笑个不停，“不过现在全都想起来了，大概这就是时间开的玩笑吧。”

“你就没有怀疑过吗？”德拉科嗓子干涩，生硬地问着。

“有啦，当然有啊，你跟我说要分手的时候，我以为那个真的只是我的一场梦。”

不是那些德拉科堕落的时光，只是因为差点松开的手。

“你都没告诉过我你想过我们会有一个家。”德拉科把头埋进爱人的颈窝，半是抱怨的嘟哝。

“给你一点惊喜嘛。”哈利反手拍了拍德拉科，抬起他的脸跟他交换了一个亲吻，“生命最精彩的不就是未知嘛。”

是啊，是啦，在那些不知道未来会走向何处的黑暗岁月里，哈利一直手捧着一束光在前面指引着他。德拉科勾起嘴角笑了笑，而这束光是自己给哈利的。

这大概就是时间开得玩笑吧。

****

小番外：

1 那么穿越到六年级的成熟男人哈利干什么了呢？因为小混蛋德拉科前一天不知轻重的索取，导致哈利六年级初尝情事的身体发了一天烧，成熟男人哈利就这么在医疗翼躺了一整天。

2 关于哈利小腹上的疤。很长一段时间里哈利脑子里都有一个模模糊糊的感觉，就是在未来的某一天，他会因为各种各样的原因给德拉科剖腹产一个娃，直到后来两人和好以后，哈利某一次出外勤的时候被神锋无影击中小腹留下一道疤，他才放弃了这个想法。

以及，后来德拉科在暗示收养小孩的时候哈利立刻马上不带一丝犹豫的答应了他。

再及，哈利受伤的那天晚上德拉科差点没疯了，几乎是跪在哈利床边求他醒过来，哈利醒来以后揉了揉德拉科的头发，很抱歉的说他不知道神锋无影原来这么痛，德拉科当场泪崩掏出戒指就地求婚。

据圣芒戈的治疗室透露，当时的场景可以说和浪漫毫无关系。

3 后来哈利问德拉科，为什么那天百般挑逗少年的自己却最后没有全垒打，德拉科一脸正经的说因为当时哈利身体上还带着前一天的满身吻痕，他有点下不去嘴。

“那是婚内出轨。”德拉科小声嘟哝。

在吃自己的醋这件事上，马尔福一如既往地天资卓越。


End file.
